


EAST OF EDEN

by RebeccaF



Category: jaeson - Fandom, 范二
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaF/pseuds/RebeccaF
Summary: 与真人无关，请勿上升，一切都是虚构





	EAST OF EDEN

**Author's Note:**

> 与真人无关，请勿上升，一切都是虚构

「East of Eden」「维纳斯 番外二」

 

 

*这篇是范二番外 时间线是嘉还没认识恩时  
*开车太苦手啦不想开辽（痛哭

 

/

 

西五区时间早上六点，天才蒙蒙亮。高档别墅区仍是一片寂静。某栋房子里，卧室的双人床上，厚重被褥下的一个男孩咕哝着意味不明的梦话翻了个身。他的丈夫——新上任的丈夫——出于良好的作息习惯，在此刻微微睁开了眼睛。

他一睁眼就看到了怀里的乱糟糟发顶，来自这个叫Jackson的香港男孩，他的爱人。就在昨天，大约十几个小时前，他和Jackson结为了合法伴侣。男人细长的眼睛形状锋利，睨人的时候气势总是十足，这会儿却垂着眼尾，瞳仁里浸满温柔。

手指在男孩的发间轻轻梳理着。细微的痒意叫Jackson从梦中醒来，他的眼皮打了好几层褶，看起来仍是一副困倦的样子。“……唔，在范？”

林在范的指尖点了点他软和和的脸颊。这男孩才不过二十出头，正是青春时候，就算这会并未梳洗，整个人也不见邋遢，反而有种小动物幼崽般的懵懂。一个月前Jackson追逐时尚，去把一头短发漂成了颜色最浅的白色，或者灰色？林在范对这类事情总是辨别不清，那发丝在阳光强光底下是白色的，冷光灯下看又有点泛着银色光泽。也亏得Jackson长了一副漂亮容貌，刘海软趴趴放下来，大眼睛圆睁，任何人都没法铁石心肠地说出一个“不”字。

对时尚不怎么关心的林总对此没什么意见，只是偶尔在床上的时候，面对男孩水汪汪的眼睛，会有点对方是未成年的怪异感和负疚感。

 

可是就在这新潮发色更换没几天后，林在范的母亲却突然造访了。她是名门千金出身，从小就活在一套精致又刻板的规矩里，像某种活体标尺，总是让幼年的小在范有种说不出口的畏惧。

林母穿着一套昂贵的套装上门了。她妆容得体、不怒自威，连见惯了各种场面的Jackson来给她开门时都惊了一惊。其后就是一场气氛紧张的对峙。接到消息匆匆赶回家的林总一进客厅就看见这一老一小对坐在沙发上，脸上挂着虚假且完美的笑容，谁也没正眼看谁。母亲的脸上仍是不加掩饰地写满情绪，对她了解甚深的儿子一眼就读取了类似“对面这人怎么像小混混”、“头发为什么是这种颜色还出现在你家里”、“不要告诉我你和他有什么关系”等潜台词。他叹了口气，选择坐在了看起来还是有点不自在的男孩身边，悄悄握住了他的手。

 

这场会面的前半部分内容尚在他意料之中，但出乎意料的是，Jackson突然提到了“结婚”的事情。母子二人瞪大一个模子里刻出来的四只细长眼睛看着他，而男孩摆出了甜到不能再甜的笑容应对。在他（实则含糊其辞）的冲击性发言下，林氏二人都不得不接受了这样突如其来的事实。林在范把爱人的这番说辞当成了一个被迫提前披露的惊喜，尽管等他冷静下来以后，隐约察觉到了一些微妙的不靠谱。

 

但是一个月过去了，就在昨天，他真的被Jackson拉进了相关机构，在一份份文件上签下自己的名字。作为一个拥有无数商业经验的精英人士，林在范签过无数大大小小的合同，唯独这一次，他写自己名字的手有些微微的发抖。他甚至闻到了一些纸页上油墨的芬芳。走出门时的男孩听到了他这些明显智商不怎么在线的话，夸张地笑起来。

他从高一级的台阶上朝自己这个傻乎乎丈夫的肩膀扑过去，嘴唇附在对方泛红的耳朵旁低声说：“你在说什么呢？文件又不是从打印机里新鲜出炉的，哪里有什么香味？”

 

林在范讷讷地道：“那么就是因为你出门时喷了太多香水。”

 

Jackson看他一副难得的迷茫窘迫模样忍不住提高了一个八度大笑出声。来往的行人纷纷投来注视。他两手攀在男人宽阔的肩头，对准脸颊用力一吻：“穿那么厚衣服你还闻得到呀？可别是弄错咯。”

 

“不如快点回家——仔细闻一闻才好呀。”

 

闹了一路后他们并肩回到了阔别几个小时的住所。多么神奇，Jackson注视着丈夫眼里温柔的爱意想，走出门时他们还只是偶然相遇并相爱的情人，如今再踏进来，竟然就已经成为了合法伴侣。

他们根本来不及回到卧室，林在范解开男孩衣裤的动作已经毫无风度可言。以往他在性事中并不是粗鲁的人，这时却忍不住重手重脚地在爱人无暇的身体上留下斑斑痕迹。

Jackson纵容着，一面张开腿，一面张开自己的左手：在无名指的末端，有一枚闪亮的戒指。他知道金属的内侧刻着他俩的名字缩写。尽管指环冰冷，但那些凹陷的字母们多么甜蜜呀——男孩很快顾不上思考这些小事了。他陷在沙发柔软的坐垫里，脚趾紧紧蜷缩起来，发出一阵接一阵的呻吟。

谁也想不起要辨别香味的来源了，林在范专心致志地享用着他的男孩，恨不得跟对方合二为一，于是最后就只剩下了浓烈的麝香味。Jackson感受着丈夫的手掌在他敏感的后腰揉搓着，连伸脚踢人的力气都没了。因为动作太激烈，他不幸闪到了腰。

然而按摩了没几下又变了味道，男孩的嘴唇合不拢似的吐出暧昧的喘息，嫣红舌尖似诱饵，一下就把男人诱入了陷阱。他的脚磨蹭着丈夫的大腿，令男人眼睛眯起来，露出危险眼神。

 

折腾了一夜又没有进食，两人在次日清晨不得不努力抵抗着疲惫坐在餐桌前。林在范帮四肢软弱无力的男孩洗漱好，又勉强煎了鸡蛋和培根，浑身没有一处不透着疲意。然而当他和Jackson对视时，他又感到一种奇特的熨帖，仿佛被温暖的流水冲遍了全身。

 

新婚第二天，蜜月还没有开始。为了接下来的出行游玩，日理万机的总裁不得不去公司加急处理手头工作。男孩倚在门框边给他打领带，指尖在冷空气里微微泛粉。他给了丈夫一个吻，大眼睛已经神志清明地完全睁开，盛满了清晨清爽的阳光。

“待会我去找Vivian，她说小Joe昨天来美国看她了。”Vivian是林在范的表姐，刚刚诞下一个小女孩。Joe是她的长子，从韩国独自乘坐飞机来看望妈咪和小妹妹。Jackson此前仅见过他们一面，但与他们很投缘。百无聊赖中他决定去再会一下这对可爱的母子，还有那个只在照片里见过的新生儿。

 

在办公室坐到午饭时刻，林在范收到了爱人的短信。文字部分的内容是叮嘱他按时吃午餐和查看照片，底下跟着几张附图，是Jackson和小朋友们的合照。镜头前的大家都皱着鼻头大笑，天真快乐几乎要冲破屏幕而来。最后一张则是男孩陪着Joe画画。他放大图片一瞧，是些圆滚滚的水果和五彩花朵，还有一些线条简单的小动物，配色艳丽，生动可爱。

他一眼就看出哪些是Jackson画的了，男孩的笔触总是富有童心：几只蝴蝶、一棵树、环绕的爱心，还有一颗饱满的苹果。

苹果。林在范又放大了一点看，脸上露出温柔笑意。他和嘉嘉都很喜欢吃苹果。在有关人类起源的神话里，是苹果让亚当和夏娃穿戴起树叶，结为夫妻。多么好的寓意。他能够想象得到对方是怎么笑嘻嘻地握着彩笔画下了这个苹果，并且在短信里告诉他要好好地、仔细地看看这幅杰作。他盯着那颗苹果思索了一会，拨通了一个电话。

 

一个半小时后，他坐在了某间纹身工作室里。开办工作室的是他高中时的好友崔荣宰，手艺高超，是可以放心托付的人选。

 

“在范哥要纹身？没想到哎。”他笑眯眯地递过去一杯热茶。

 

林在范抿了一口茶，把手机递过去，“就纹这个图案就好，只要线条，纹在耳朵后面。”崔荣宰接过去一瞧，诧异不已。原来屏幕上别无他物，只在中央有个小小图案，正是Jackson画的那只苹果。

面对老友的眼神，林在范不自在地咳嗽了一声。他不确定自己到这里来是否是一时冲动——但他紧接着想起了许多个细节：Jackson扑到他耳边说悄悄话时的笑脸、热气呼到耳边的灼热温度、他们彼此交缠着手从使馆走回家里、男孩无精打采地吃早餐时望过来的突然神采奕奕的一眼……他点了点头，说：

 

“就纹这个，开始吧。”

 

驱车回家的时候车窗没关紧，冷风从缝隙里灌进来，吹得崭新伤口发疼。林在范把车停在路边，点了一支烟。手机震动起来，是来自Jackson的来电。男孩活泼热闹的声音呼啦啦涌进他的耳朵，慢慢地，他感到身体渐渐暖和起来。烟燃尽了电话也没有结束，林在范把窗户关紧，又在车里喷了些散味的香水，准备待会去表姐家接回自己的爱人。

“嘉嘉，”他仰在座位上，目光所及之处，皆是燃烧的晚霞。“你听没听过一个希腊神话？众神的宴席上，三位女神为了一颗刻着「献给最美丽的女人」的金苹果争抢不休。”[ * ]

男孩疑惑了一会，回答说似乎听过。林在范的嘴角翘了一下。他下意识抚摸着耳后尚未结痂的小小苹果，突然感到了一阵比往日更强烈的思念——对他的可爱的维纳斯。他迫不及待地想赶快回到他身边去。

 

这时另一个电话横插进来了。林在范不得不打断了像小学生一样兴致勃勃汇报自己一天生活的Jackson，语含安慰：“嘉嘉，我待会就到，先挂咯。”

贴着手机屏幕的耳朵有点烫，整只都充血发热起来。苹果也变成了红苹果。他眨眨眼笑起来，接起了另一个电话。

 

“妈？”

 

电话那端的女声冰冷且毫无感情，让刚刚陷在云端的林在范一瞬间清醒过来。

 

“你还真跟他结婚了？！”

 

他喉头一动。“......是。”

 

母亲冷酷的声音比空气中的寒流还冷，耳朵又凉下来，只有耳尖皮肤冻得发红。晚霞还在弥漫，从遥远的天边翻涌而来，朝旷野公路边的男人席卷。地平线被烧红，磅礴天幕下，他静静站在那里，变成一个没有温度的黑点。

 

“行。”

他听见自己的声音同样冰冷。

 

“你不要去找他就行。”

 

岩浆一般的流云里，翻出了几颗星。林在范把手机攥在手心，狭小屏幕上屏保微亮，是银发大笑着的Jackson趴在他肩上，在办完结婚手续回家路上的某家咖啡馆里，由一位友善的陌生人抓拍。

他站在那里，夹在天地间如一芥微尘。白气在他鼻尖散了又凝。

屏幕暗了下去。

 

\- end - 

 

［*］：传说在一场宴会上，女神赫拉、雅典娜和维纳斯为一只刻有“献给最美丽的女人”的金苹果争执不休，最终在一位凡人牧羊人的裁决下，维纳斯成为了苹果的归属。


End file.
